


untitled

by hangingdog



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hosea Best Dad, Pre-Canon, Probably ooc, young javier is hard to figure out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangingdog/pseuds/hangingdog
Summary: Hosea’s never been so curious about another person’s existence before Javier.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews & Javier Escuella
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean javier was, like, 1,000 when he joined the van der lindes? i do not listen to canon, i listen to my heart!! 
> 
> no really i don’t remember when javier joined the gang but i love to think about him and john being same-age besties and getting away with everything together. aaaaaaaaaa

Hosea’s never been so curious about another person’s existence before Javier. The kid was small, like really scrawny, barely spoke to anyone when he arrived with Dutch, always wore these big baggy clothes that he practically swam in. Hosea has seen him smile a few times, just small instances where the kid lets his teeth show, and that makes him think that Javier may not be just the quiet, calm young man he appears to be.

It’s summer in Blackwater when Hosea notices something. Javier’s on night watch, zoning out at the area in front of him with his gun ready in his arms. Hosea realizes that yes, he can actually see his arms, and he’s not wearing one of those burlap sacks he calls clothing.

“Hey, son,” says Hosea, unintentionally startling the young man into dropping his rifle.

“Hello, Hosea,” Javier replies after gathering himself. “Why are you… awake?”

“Well, truth be told, Bill’s not the most quiet tent-mate. It’s hard to sleep with him nearby. Thought I would come check up on you, see how you’re adjusting.” It’s not a complete lie, he has been having trouble sleeping, but he is throwing Bill under the bus for no reason.

Javier takes a long pause, and Hosea thinks he might actually voice a concern. “I am adjusted. It’s… different, here, but I appreciate that most of you are not ignorant bastards.”

That makes Hosea laugh. “Well, we’re certainly not educated, but I’m glad you’re not running into too much trouble.” 

There is a comfortable silence between the two of them, and surprisingly, Javier is the one to break it. “I’m sorry, um, about the scar, by the way. I can’t really hide it comfortably when it’s so hot outside.”

Hosea had seen a glimpse of it, once before, when Javier had just arrived, but he blamed it on a trick of the light. He frowns, realizing that he actually had seen a scar on the young man’s neck, and also realizing that Javier was  _ ashamed  _ of it.

After a moment, Hosea says, “We all have scars, son, physical and mental. And we all have at least enough common sense to not ask about where they came from. Some stories are better left untold. I can’t blame you for wanting to hide it.”

“...Thank you.”

“Of course, son.”

—

The next day, Hosea hands Javier two neckerchiefs, red and blue in color. The younger takes them, thanking Hosea quietly and even offering a little smile.

Hosea smiles, too, when he later sees Javier sporting something much more appropriate for New Austin weather, as well as one of the new neckerchiefs. He hopes that this is a step in the right direction towards Javier feeling like a part of the family.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading and also sorry
> 
> both the fics on this acct now are just me loving hosea... what can i say he is my virtual father
> 
> my twt is @erokauy


End file.
